Bhandari Girl
by quietgirl96
Summary: Hana Bhandari goes to live with her cousins Alli and Sav after her parents kick her out. She enters Degrassi as a sophmore hoping for a fresh start, but what happens when she meets a certain hearse driving boy? R&R! T Language
1. Fresh Start

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of its characters.

I stared out the plane window as my resentment towards my parents grew. Oh, yeah, hi I'm Hana Bhandari and the reason I seriously hate my parents right now is because they just recently kicked me out of theirs', and mine, life. Allow me to explain. You see, I am Muslim and I hate the rules of being a Muslim girl with a passion. Do this; your body is sacred, blah blah blah. Ever since I was ten my cousin, Alli, and I have been rebelling against the rules. Well with Alli she went against the rules. I went against the whole damn religion. I just didn't believe in it.

I made it my mission to go against everything my parents wanted me to do and now I was getting the consequences tenfold. After getting expelled from my last school in New York because of a fight with some mega bitch, my parents had finally had enough. When they found out about the fight and the fact that I was expelled from school, they packed my bags and told me I was going live with my Aunt Leena and Uncle Alban and their two kids Alli and Sav. Alli is my age and we were like best friend when we were little. Sav was like the cool older brother I've always wanted. I couldn't wait to see them. I looked out the window as I saw the plane getting closer to the ground of Toronto, Canada.

I glared at the overly perky flight attendant as she announced that we would be landing in five minutes, thank god. Through the whole flight I had some five year old brat kicking the back of my seat, some old lady sitting next to me constantly snoring loudly, and some big slob blocking the aisle. I was currently pressed against the window to keep the old woman from drooling on me. Eww. I felt the plane shake lightly as the plane came in contact with the ground.

"Ok now I would like everyone to exit the plane in an orderly fashion. No pushing or shoving." The blonde flight attendant said with a wide smile on her face. I wonder if her face ever starts to hurt when she tries to stop smiling. Reaching under my seat I grabbed my purple messenger bag which held my favorite magazines, books, and my phone. I then got up from my seat and squeezed through so that I could exit the plane.

As I pushed people out of the way I power walked towards the baggage claim. I am supposed to meet Sav and Alli and I don't want to keep them waiting. My black hair (Think Manny season 4) was whipping in my face as I made my way to the baggage claim. Once there I looked for my three huge bags. I saw my first one which was bright red. I went to grab it but a tan hand grabbed it.

"Hey! What the hell? That's mine." I said angrily as the man began laughing. I looked up and saw it is Sav.

"Sav!" I said as my face instantly broke out in a grin. I wrapped my arms around him as he picked me up and hugged me.

"Hey Hana." He said with a grin as my feet dangled above the ground.

"Damn you got tall. And you cut your hair!" I said as I started rubbing my fingers through Sav's new spiky hair style.

"Um, hello? What about me." Another voice said. I looked over Sav's shoulder and saw Alli. She had cut her long hair into a cute hair do with bangs.

"Oh my god, Alli! Hey, put me down Sav." I said as he shook his head and Alli and I immediately hugged with joy. I haven't seen Alli in two years and I was so happy to finally see her again.

"I missed you girl!" I said in my natural overly excited way.

"Same. I'm so happy you're here. Come on lets go to the car." Alli said as we started walking towards the car.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." Sav said sarcastically as he dragged my three bags to the car. Alli and I laughed as Sav almost tripped from the weight of the bags.

"Whoa, nice truck. Is this your?" I asked Sav as he finally caught up with us.

"Nope, my dad's so be careful when you get in."

"Ok calm down. I won't get a scratch on it." I reassured him as I opened the car door. Once Alli and I were in the truck we closed the door as Sav loaded my stuff into the trunk.

"Jeez think you packed enough stuff?" Sav asked as he took a deep breath from carrying my bags.

"Actually no. I have two more coming in a week." I said as Sav got in the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Alli was filling me in about my new school. I was immediately happy when I found out I didn't have to wear a uniform, thank the lord. She was also telling me about her best friend Clare and her other friends Dave, Connor, and Wesley.

Since Alli and I usually had texted every week since we first got cell phones, he had told me about Clare before. I somehow knew I wouldn't get along with her. Apparently he is some Christian girl who used to wear a uniform until she finally got the hint and wore regular clothes. I'm probably just going to steer clear of her. I really don't want to hear Clare babble about some holier-than-thou bullshit. We finally pulled up to their house. It was an average beige colored house that is two-stories and a driveway fit for this huge truck.

Alli and I got out of the car as we made Sav grab my bags.

"I can't believe I'm listening to two fifteen year olds." Sav grumbled. Alli and I walked inside to be greeted by my aunt and uncle.

"Aunt Leena!" I said with joy as immediately gave her a hug. She was and probably still is so sweet. I just love her. I then gave my uncle a hug.

"Nice to see you Uncle Alban." I said as we hugged.

"Nice to see you too Hana. How are you?" he asked the last part in a hushed voice.

"I'm fine." I said as I forced a smile. It still kind of hurt that my parents just drop-kicked my ass out and sent me to a whole other country.

"So where's my room." I said as I looked around. There house isn't as big as my old one, but I liked the size. It had a cozy feeling to it.

"You'll be sharing a room with Alli. I put an extra bed in there for you." Uncle Alban said as he led me to my room. He motioned for Sav and Alli to follow so that they can help me settle in.

Once in Alli's room I already knew which one is my bed because Alli's is covered in magazines and make up. The other bed by the window is neatly folded.

"Nice room." I said a said looked at the fire truck red walls.

"Come on I'll help you unpack and get ready for school tomorrow." Alli said as we immediately grabbed my suitcases and threw them on my bed. We went through all my clothes and found out that we're both the same size. So that way we could borrow each other's clothes. We put all my clothes in Alli's closet. Since we both had a massive collection of clothes, we had to leave some of my stuff in my suitcases. Once we were finished we got in our pajamas as I waited for morning. After all tomorrow will be a fresh start.


	2. Lopsided Smirk

"Come on, get up! Time for school." Alli said as she jumped on my bed. I groaned at her idea of a wakeup call.

"Alli! It's too early for this crap." I moaned as I tried to hide my head under a pillow. I forgot that Alli never took no as an answer. I felt goose bumps appear all over my body as Alli snatched my baby blue blanket from my body, and if Alli jumping on me isn't enough, the morning sun is going to scorch my eyes.

"Get up. We have an hour and a half before school starts." She explained as she skipped to her closet to find something to wear. How is it possible for someone to be so peppy in the morning, and why does school have to start at 7:45 in the freaking morning. I pulled myself up and walked to the closet with Alli. She decided to wear a white and purple ruffle skirt with a white v-neck and a black cardigan. She also decided to wear her usual heels.

"Really, you wear heels to school? Isn't that uncomfortable?" I asked as I slipped on my dark skinny jeans and my purple and grey horizontal striped sweater.

"It's better to look hot and be uncomfortable. Duh!" Alli said causing me to snort. I grabbed my lime green converse and began brushing my thick hair. I watched as Alli curled the ends of her hair.

"How do I look?" Alli asked as she did a little twirl.

"Hot." I said with a smirk as Alli smiled.

"Hopefully this will get Drew's attention." She said in a low voice, but I obviously heard.

"And who is Drew?" I asked knowing Alli will talk my ears off about the guy of her dreams.

"Ok he is a junior and he's on the football team and he is _so_ hot." He said as she told me all about her little crush.

"Have you made a move yet?" I asked as we brushed our teeth. He shook her head as she rinsed her mouth out.

"No, trust me when you see him you'll know why. I mean when you see a guy that hot you need a strategy if you're going to talk to him." Alli told me as we grabbed our bags and walked downstairs. I rolled my eyes at my cousin's constant obsession with boys. She probably came out of the womb thinking about someone.

We ate our breakfast as Sav came downstairs.

"Good morning Sav." I said as he sat down next to me.

"Morning, you ready for school?" He asked as he sipped his orange juice.

"As ready as I'll ever be." We then said bye to Aunt Leena and Uncle Alban as we began to walk to school. It wasn't that long of a walk, but I still felt bad for Alli. After all, she is walking in at least three inch heels. We passed this place called the dot.

"What is that, like a diner or something?" I asked Sav as we passed the entrance.

"Kind of. It's like a hangout for everyone." He explained. I nodded my head as a school bus drove past us. I guess it's for Degrassi. After five minutes of walking we finally made it to the school. It is a fairly large building painted yellow and blue with kids hanging out on the steps.

"Ok I have to take care of some student council stuff before school starts. Alli introduce her to everyone." Sav said to Alli as he made his way up the steps.

"Come on." Alli said as we linked arms and walked to a pale girl with a short haircut and blue eyes.

"Hey Clare this is my cousin, Hana." Alli said as Clare looked at me. I waved to her. So this is the infamous Clare Edwards. I noticed that she had on a cross necklace similar to mine.

"Nice to meet you." Clare said as we sat down on the steps.

"Oh yeah I forgot, where do I get my schedule?" I asked Alli.

"You have to go to the front office to get it. Do you need me to take you?" She asked but she sounded kind of distant during that last part. I noticed she is staring at someone. I followed her gaze to some Taylor Lautner look alike. I'm guessing that's Drew.

"Alli!" I yelled while snapping her fingers in front of my face. She jumped in shock as if I knocked her out of a trance. "Show me where the office is." I said as I began to get up.

"Ok, Clare you want to come?" Alli asked as she picked herself up from the steps.

"Sure."

We walked inside and I saw some other kids walking around in the halls.

"So what's there to do besides going to the dot?" I asked as we entered the room marked office.

"Well you can always join a club or sport." Clare suggested. I shrugged. Alli then walked me to a desk where a man gave me my schedule.

"You must be our newest addition to Degrassi. I'm Principal Simpson and here's your schedule Ms. …Bhandari? You're Alli's…?

"Cousin." I answered at the tall man.

"Oh well I hope you enjoy you're stay." He said kindly. I wonder if he knows I'm here for kicking some bitch's ass and getting expelled from school. He probably knows.

"So do I have any classes with ya'll?" I asked as Alli took my schedule.

"You have blocks 1, 2, 5 and 7 with me." Clare said even though I wasn't really wondering what classes I have with her. I know that's mean but Clare and I just had nothing in common.

"You have 1,3,4,5 and 8 with me." Alli said which meant I have just one class by myself and that's chemistry.

"Cool."

_**Ringggggggg**_

"Oh that's the bell. Come on lets go to our lockers." Clare said as we exited the office. I wasn't paying attention so as soon as I walked out I ran into someone, or rather, they ran into me.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I yelled as I adjusted my bag. I looked angrily to the person. I noticed he is wearing grey black skinny jeans with a grey blazer.

"I'm sorry but I'm pretty sure you are the one who ran into me." The boy said cockily. I scoffed.

"Oh please." I said to the cocky boy. I noticed he is wearing a black shirt that says "dead hand concert reunion" in red letters.

"I'm Eli and you are…" He asked.

"Hana. Hana Bhandari." I said completely forgetting Alli and Clare are right beside me.

"Come on Hana we have to go." Alli said as she looked from me to Eli to Clare.

"Ok, I'll see you around?" I asked him as Alli began dragging me away.

"You will." He said simply as he sent me lopsided smirk and walked away.

"What gives?" I asked Alli, I little irked that she dragged me away from that cute guy. I always had a thing for the bad boys, although he didn't seem bad. Just…mysterious.

"Clare likes Eli and I'm pretty sure she didn't like you flirting with him." Alli said in a hushed voice so that Clare couldn't hear. I rolled my eyes.

"Jeez I didn't know, chill." I said as we made our way to our lockers. I am on Clare's right and Alli's on her left. I put my stuff inside and grabbed my stuff for media immersion and algebra. We walked into a room filled with computers and bouncy exercise balls.

"Um, are these the seats?" I asked Alli.

"Why yes they are. You must be Hana." A young woman said as she suddenly appeared in the classroom. I'm guessing she is the teacher but she looks kind of young.

"I'm Ms. Oh your media immersion teacher." She introduced herself as I took a seat across from Alli. Ms. Oh then started talking about how the internet first was started, but all I was thinking about the whole class period is Eli.


	3. Skipping With Eli

I began to leave chemistry as I made my way to the cafeteria. Alli had stopped to talk to some chick so I was going alone. I'm not really that hungry so maybe I should just skip lunch. I went to my locker and put my books inside.

I then proceeded to the cafeteria. I looked inside and didn't see Alli anywhere and Clare is at some yearbook club. I sighed. Way to go Alli, just ditch me. I noticed some picnic tables outside. I walked outside looking for an empty table.

As I was looking I saw Eli sitting at one by himself. I shrugged and walked up to him. He didn't seem to notice me since he was listening to his headphones. I sat down beside him. Ok this is getting boring. I reached in my bag and pulled out a small eraser. I watched in satisfaction as I pitched it softly at his head. He jumped in shock causing me to laugh. He took his headphones off with a smirk.

"Nice to see you again." Eli said as he turned his music off. "So where's Alli? Shouldn't you be sitting with her and Clare?"

I rolled my eyes. "Clare's at some club meeting and Alli is god-knows-where."

"So basically you got ditched." Eli said causing me to glare.

"Exactly." Sigh. "Do you have a car? I really want to get out of here." I asked hoping Eli would be alright with just skipping school with some random girl he just met. Eli started thinking before he shrugged.

"Sure." We grabbed our bags as I followed him to his car in disbelief. I must say I'm kind of shock he's just so willing to ditch school with me.

"Here we are." He said pointing to a black hearse.

"You have a hearse?" I said in shock.

"His name is Morty." Eli clarified as we got in.

"But why a hearse?"

"It's different, it's cool, and no one else has one." He explained.

"I'll say." I replied sarcastically.

"So where do you want to go exactly." Eli asked as he pulled out of the school parking lot.

"Um, I guess the dot." I suggested.

"Ok." Eli said as we pulled up to the dot. We grabbed our stuff and went inside. As soon as I walked in I felt my phone buzz in my bag.

"Great."

"Who is it?" Eli asked as I showed him my phone.

"It's Alli and knowing her she is going to freak when I tell her I just skipped school." I told him as I pressed answer.

"Hello?"

"_Hana where are you? I've been looking around the cafeteria and lunch is almost over."_ Alli said frantically over the phone. I can see her now looking all over the cafeteria for me.

"Chill Alli I decided to skip lunch today." I said as Eli and I shared a smirk.

"_Well where are you because I don't see you outside."_ Jeez Alli worries way too much.

"Well I'm kind of at the dot."

"_What? Hana you can't just skip school!"_ I held the phone away from my ear as Eli chuckled at how loud Alli is being.

"Alli, chill! It's no big deal." I said trying to get Alli to calm down.

"_Yes it is a big deal. You got expelled from your last school now you're skipping on your first day_!" I sighed.

"Alli if you don't calm down I'm going to hang up on you." I warned as I called for the blonde haired waiter to come over. I heard Alli sigh as I swiveled on the bar stool.

"Look Alli just don't tell your dad I don't need him on my back." I said to Alli hoping she won't rat me out.

"_Fine whatever."_I heard Alli hung up.

"I take it your phone call didn't go so well." Eli said as he ordered a coffee.

"Ya' think. Oh and can I have a small coffee and a chocolate chip muffin?" I asked the college aged boy.

"Coming right up." He said as he walked away.

"So who do you like hang out with?" I asked fairly curious. Eli seemed like a loner, and I wonder if he talks to anyone.

"Mostly just Adam. He's a cool kid." Eli said as the guy who I now is Peter from his name tag placed our stuff onto the bar. I pulled out my wallet but Eli put his hand over mine.

"I got it." He replied as he paid Peter.

"You didn't have to do that." I said.

"I know, but I wanted to." Eli said as he took a sip of his coffee. I began to eat my muffin.

"We should probably head back. I have to walk home with Alli and Sav." I told Eli as I stood up. I grabbed my coffee and bag and waited for Eli. We walked outside to his car. I watched in amusement as Eli opened my door.

"Wow you're such a gentlemen." I said with a grin as I got in his car. Eli smirked as he got in the car and began to drive back to school. Once we were back the bell rung signaling the end of third period. Eli and I quickly ran inside and to our lockers which are, ironically, next to each other. We grabbed our books. I put my French book in my hands as I closed my locker.

"So where are you going?" I asked, completely forgetting French class.

"English and don't you have class?" Eli asked with an amused grin.

"Well I figured since you paid for my stuff back at the dot I should at least walk you to class." I said as if it's the most understandable thing ever.

Once we made it to Eli's class I realized I probably have thirty seconds before the bell rings.

"Well here you go, but now I have to go." I said as I began to walk away.

"Later, we should hang out sometime." Eli said. I shot him a smile as I walked to French class. As soon as I walked in the bell rang and I was the only student standing up.

"Ms. Bhandari this is your first day so I'll give you a pass but don't be late again." The teacher warned as I took the only available seat. It was next to some skater boy. He is really cute, but I still think Eli is way hotter and way more…sexier.

"Bhandari? You're Alli's cousin?" The boy whispered. I shook my head yes.

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"I heard her talking about her cousin coming to stay with her with Clare. Besides I kind of saw a resemblance between you too." He said as I giggled, a little too loudly.

"No talking!"

I immediately clamped my mouth shut as I began to take notes. As I was doing so I saw the boy throw a piece of paper on my desk.

**So what's your name?**He asked in boyish handwriting.

**Hana and you? **I then threw the paper back on his desk. I watched as he wrote his reply.

**K.C**

I lifted my thumb in a thumbs up sign as I gave K.C my number so that we can text and call sometime. We basically spent the whole class period talking through notes while everyone else took notes on how to say "I have a large dog that runs in the yard." in French.

Once the bell rang I got up from my seat as K.C and I walked out of class. While talking a short blonde girl walked up to K.C and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hana this is my girlfriend, Jenna." He introduced me to the girl. She looks nice enough.

"Hey, nice to meet you."

"Same." I replied.

I learned that Jenna is on the power squad and K.C is on the football team. They seem like the typical clique high school couple but they're nice and didn't ditch me like Alli so they are pretty cool. I got Jenna's number as I walked to my locker.

"Bye." I waved as I opened my locker to put my books up.

"Seems like your making friends." Eli stated. I scoffed.

"Yeah just a couple." I replied as I closed my locker.

"So I was thinking and why don't I take you up on your offer. You know, "hang out"." I said putting air quoted around hang out.

"Sure." Eli suggested as he closed his locker. "When and where?"

"I'll let you know." I replied smoothly as I turned around and walked outside on the school steps. As soon as I walked out I saw Alli and Sav, who is giving me a disappointed look.

"Really Hana? This is your first day and you're already skipping?" Sav asked as he shook his head. I looked down at my feet, ashamed. Sav is like my older brother that I always wanted, so it hurt knowing I disappointed him.

"Sorry, it won't happen again." I said as I looked up. I gave him my puppy dog eyes knowing he would cave which he did. He sighed.

"You're forgiven," I knew it. "But I don't want to hear about you skipping again." I nodded my head as us three began walking home. It was fairly quiet since I am still a little irked at Alli. Once we were home we all went upstairs to do our homework. I didn't know what my algebra homework is considering I skipped it. I can probably do it tomorrow before school starts. I opened my chemistry book and began doing problems 1-20.

"So who were you with at the dot?" All randomly asked me. I gave her a weird look.

"What makes you think I was with someone?" I really don't need Alli on my case about how I skipped school with the guy her friend has a crush on.

"Because I heard someone laughing on the phone while I was talking to you. And it sounded like a guy." Alli said breezily as if we were talking about the weather.

"It was no one just…Eli." I said the last part in a low voice, but knowing Alli she heard.

"Hana!" Alli wined like a two year old. "I told you Clare likes him."

"Oh please he barely looks twice at her." I argued, but I already knew it is going to be a lost cause. I sighed heavily as I went back to my work.

"Can we talk about this later I just want to do my work." I said dropping the conversation. I then began doing my problems as Alli rolled her eyes and began resuming her work.

Jeez, how can so much happen in one day? I went to school expecting to just breeze through, but instead I meet some mysterious cute boy who drives a hearse to school and listens to screamo music, I also me the cliché couple K.C and Jenna, and the boy with girlish features, Adam. I also noticed how easily Alli just left me by myself even though it's my first day at a new school. Some friend Alli. Once I was done a thought occurred to me. Maybe I should hang out with Eli. He's cool and funny and nice to talk to. Yep, I'm definitely going to "hang out" with Eli.


End file.
